


Starting points and rainbows

by pipedreamnj



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Kandreil is cute here, M/M, Rainbows, Wholesome Twinyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipedreamnj/pseuds/pipedreamnj
Summary: Andrew and Aaron aren't easy to be fooled, but neither are Neil, Kevin, Nicky and Katelyn. And a wild plan of a party began.Or, I just need to see all of them happy and celebrating a birthday party to gave myseilf some serotonin.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 46





	Starting points and rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so if there's any mistake please correct me. Also, this is something I didn't proof read, so... But I hope you guys enjoy and celebrate our boys day!!!

Andrew was not stupid and he could say the same about his brother. The two soon realized the plot that was unfolding between their friends, after all Nicky couldn’t be very discreet when he was excited. And Kevin was being more thoughtful than usual.

It was easy to see that they were organizing a party. And Neil didn't deny it when Andrew asked him, the silence had been enough of an answer. Not even about that he would be able to lie to Andrew. Andrew didn't know if he was angry or if it pleased him. Aaron didn't even have to ask, he overheard Nicky's conversation with a drink supplier and immediately told his twin..

"What do we do?" Aaron asked as soon as they managed to be alone in the locker room at the Foxhole Court. His eyes were fixed on Nicky, a smile plastered as he looked at his cousin. It was rare to see Andrew smile, perhaps most of his friends had never seen him do such a thing, but it wasn't exactly easy to see a smile on Aaron's face too. For some reason it made Andrew feel a twinge in his chest.

Andrew spent a good few seconds thinking, while he looked away from Neil and Kevin himself, the two were vehemently discussing the type of training they would do that day. His two boyfriends were two idiots. He looked at Nicky too, who was running around the court, with a huge smile and more focused on the team than he has ever been in his life. They were happy and he didn't want to mess it up.

Not when he had worked so hard to feel calm again, not after needing several weeks trying to convince himself that Neil wouldn't be stolen from his hands again. Not when he finally got tired of denying what he felt for Kevin, not when he no longer needed to see Neil ignoring what he felt, too.

It had been a long way to get to that moment, so as not to fear that everything would be taken from him. He was happy with his current state, with the way his family was safe and happy, how each of them was living instead of surviving. He was fine, knowing that his brother was not only at his side because of an agreement, but by choice and making a point of participating in Andrew's life.

And for that reason he could put up with a surprise party.

"Let them continue." He replied, looking back at his brother.

"I thought you didn't like surprises." Aaron looked back at his twin, his disbelief didn't surprise Andrew. "Much less parties, they'll probably invite the whole team."

"It’s no surprise when we both know." Aaron got up and picked up his racket, his eyes never leaving his brother. "But we won't leave it at that."

"You bet we won't." Aaron agreed. And so they decided to see where it was going. But none necessarily wanted to cancel the party, deep down Andrew knew that they deserved some level of normalcy in their lives and would take that chance.

🦊

Neil, Kevin, Nicky and Katelyn were sitting on the floor in the dormitory that Katelyn shared with one of her friends. None of the boys were exactly comfortable, it was a small room for so many people, but it was the only place available for the meeting. They were on the floor, sharing the minimum space, photos and more photos that Kevin had printed out to help others to understand his intention with the party.

Neil was finding it very exaggerated, the fact that they were trying to surprise Andrew and Aaron was a bit ridiculous. The concept of throwing a birthday party for two guys who didn't celebrate their birthday was not something he could understand. And of course everyone in the room knew that the twins were already aware that a party was being planned, everyone knew that Neil would not lie if Andrew asked and, well, he did.

"So, this is the plan, do we do it on purpose?” Katelyn asked again, perhaps for the twentieth time. "Like, I'm on the phone talking to a flower seller and I'm asking for red roses. Or something?"

"Exactly Kate," Nicky was so excited that it was worrying. "It has to be the most absurd thing possible. Until one of them gives up pretending they don't know. Or one of us gets stabbed."

"Okay. And in the meantime, you guys look at everything I send by email, I want confirmation from you three before I set things right."

"Okay, Kevin. But relax, it's just a party and not the exy world cup final." Nicky flinched when Kevin looked at him with a serious expression. But he smiled anyway and turned to Katelyn.

When he was distracted by something he wanted to suggest, Neil moved closer to Kevin and took his hand. Anyone could see he was nervous, Neil could feel his pulse faster than usual. What was silly, they both knew it was silly, but even so Kevin seemed to forget that.

"Kevin, there is no need to freak out. He already knows everything, there is no way for him to hate that idea even more." Uncertain green eyes looked back at Neil. Neil wanted to laugh, but it wasn't something Kevin deserved to know. Then he took Kevin's free hand, pulling him so that they could both face each other, taking advantage of the fact that Nicky and Katelyn were too distracted to look at them.

"It's his first birthday we're together," Kevin explained. "I don't want to ruin anything because of Nicky's joke."

"You're not going to ruin anything, as I said, he already knows everything, it's not like we're both going to be able to lie about it. And the party is going to be incredible, you're the one organizing everything after all." The smile he received in response was enough to confirm that it was worth it.

Neil felt it when Kevin relaxed, the tension could be seen coming out of his muscles. It had been a while since he'd coded every tiny reaction from Kevin, just as he'd mapped each of Andrew's. He then moved closer, giving Kevin enough room to step back or approach. He still held Kevin's hand in his.

The space decreased when Kevin eliminated the rest of the distance, giving Neil a kiss on the top of the head, taking advantage of the height difference that existed between them. It was something that Kevin never stopped bragging about, how much taller than his short boyfriends (in addition to many other things).

🦊

Nicky knew that Aaron was in the next room, he also knew that it was easy to hear anything even with the door closed. And then he put his plan into practice. He took out his cell phone and called the most recent call. Kevin answered quickly.

“Good morning, I got your contact with a friend. I wanted to order one hundred rainbow-printed balloons. ”

"Good morning," Kevin replied back. "Now I'm curious as to whether you will survive after that."

"So, I want medium sized ones, in a common round shape." He went on, knowing he wasn't exactly safe with Aaron overhearing their conversation in the other room, but it could be much worse. It could be Andrew. “When can you deliver it to me? I need it as soon as possible, it's a surprise party for my little cousins ... ”

"If you die, I'll say that in the speech," Kevin interrupted. "Andrew is going to love it."

"Yeah, they'll love it, I'm sure."

At that moment, Aaron opened the door and made his presence noticed. Nicky looked at him without any alarm, in complete control of his facial expressions. His cousin was trying to control himself, but his gaze expressed no calm. Aaron was easy to read, Nicky didn't find it too hard to know what was going on with his cousin. Totally opposed to Andrew, who built layers upon layers around himself, which Nicky, even after so many years of living together, still has not managed to overcome.

"Thank you, we’ll talk later." He pretended to be in a hurry to hang up and soon turned his attention back to Aaron.

"Who was?" The suspicion in his voice was so obvious, Nicky had to restrain himself from laughing.

"It was Kevin, saying he sent the schedule for the next few weeks and wanted to know if I had received it." He got up from the sofa, went to the kitchen and started his ritual of preparing breakfast with his newest coffee maker and some breads he bought earlier, Aaron was still watching his every move. "You know how he is, everything has to be in his control."

"Yeah, I know."

Both continued in silence, drinking coffee as soon as it was ready, savoring the delicious breads. Nicky made a mental note to buy more at the same bakery. It was early, too early to talk, anyway. So he just enjoyed the company, trying not to smile when looking at his cousin and remembering all the improvements made by the twins.

But he noticed Aaron's attention turned to the cell phone case, it was a rainbow print with some inscriptions in German, one of the thousands of gifts that Erik had sent him on his birthday. This time it was more difficult to control the laughter, his cousin's face was paler than usual, his eyes so fixed on the object in front of him made Nicky fear for the integrity of his cell phone.

"Did you like the case?" He asked with a controlled smile. Aaron came out of his trance and took a long drink of coffee instead of answering. "I think I'm going to ask Erik for more of these, I really like how he looks good on his phone and suits me, of course."

"Sure." That was all Aaron managed to answer.

🦊

Kevin liked organization, that was something everyone knew about him. He had managed to get used to being under his own control, doing things his way gave him a pleasure he would not give up. He was fine, although all his past still weighed heavily, he was fine now and he owed it to his two boyfriends.

The mere idea of having two boyfriends already sounded absurd, Kevin from the past would never understand this concept. But Kevin from the present, who no longer denied his feelings, who allowed himself to feel what he felt, was more than happy. There was no regret, there was no hesitation, he just loved them and would love them as long as he could.

And for that reason, it decided to be a good idea to celebrate the birthday of his boyfriend and his best friend. Kevin learned from his father to make new memories, Wymack had a ridiculous plan to do things that father and son should normally do, after all, they had wasted a lot of time. It was a good idea, however, so Kevin decided to join in.

In his lap was his notebook, with references collected on pinterest open on the screen. The party would be simple, with decor in neutral colors, very different from Nicky's crazy ideas. Kevin had ordered two small cakes, one ice cream cake and the other, strawberry flavor, he had already arranged with the drink suppliers and the rental location. Everything was in perfect place, but that was not enough to calm his heart.

Andrew's appearance certainly didn't help him. He appeared in the common room of the dorm, wearing one of Neil's T-shirts and one of Kevin's hoodies. Her hair was longer now and came out of the hoodie in a way that made Kevin want to reach out to fix it.

"Where are the others?"

"They went out to buy food." He replied, immediately closing the pinterest tabs, leaving only a video of Exy open. "Do you want to watch with me?"

"Watch Exy? I passed the opportunity." But he came over anyway, motioned for Kevin to take the notebook off his lap, and took the seat for himself. Their mouths were almost touching, the rest of their bodies were distant, waiting for the question Andrew always asked.

"Can I kiss you?" His deep voice made Kevin suffer in anticipation. He said an almost inaudible yes, but it didn't matter because soon his mouth was very busy. Andrew adjusts himself on his lap, placing his legs on either side of Kevin's body, keeping the distance between them.

"Where do I put my hands?" Kevin asks as soon as they need to stop kissing for air. Andrew's hungry eyes stare at him for a moment, but soon he is sitting on Kevin's lap and taking his hands in his, guiding until the long fingers are positioned in his hair. "Your hair is getting bigger and bigger."

"I know you like it." Andrew challenges.

"I never said otherwise."

Andrew moved closer to his mouth, stopping what seemed like millimeters away, as if it was a punishment. Maybe it was, because all Kevin wanted to do was keep kissing until his mouth went numb. And suddenly, he turned his gaze to the still-connected screen of the notebook.

"Next time, do a better job of trying to hide something, Day. That attempt was not worth it." And he simply stood up, making Kevin a little crazy, looking at the screen that showed a cake with black icing, but had layers of colored dough that formed the lgbtq+ flag. He smiled to himself, knowing he had hidden it perfectly.

🦊

Katelyn knew exactly what she was getting into when she agreed with Nicky's crazy idea. It seemed quite amusing to try to trick two Scorpios. But then a certain fear came when she remembered that one of them was Andrew, a guy who had shown very well what he was capable of doing.

"Andrew is not going to do anything to you." Neil assured her. "It doesn't look like it, but he doesn't hate you. He now knows you're not going to hurt Aaron."

Still, she was not convinced. She didn't want to risk her skin that easily, but she was carried away by the excitement that had settled in Nicky. And if Neil and Kevin agreed to that crazy thing, she wouldn't be left behind.

"Have you decided Andrew's gift yet?" Asked Neil, he was quietly eating his fruit salad. Ignoring the movement of the cafeteria around both of them.

"I bought a book that he wanted, since there was no better thing in my mind."

"You already bought him a car, Neil. I don't think that's easy to get over." Neil smiled in response, a kind of smile becoming more and more frequent, relaxed and unpretentious. "Should I buy something? Or would it be too much?"

"Better not, you don't have to. We are already kind of over the top with this party."

"Why do you think they're letting it go?"

"Honestly? They're doing this for the family, maybe for the two of them." It made sense. Katelyn could see all the progress the twins made after so much therapy and a few pushes from Neil.

Neil had pushed them hard enough to get off to a good start. Nicky had taken his place too, helping his cousins and himself. Kevin entered the equation to add a stability that Katelyn still didn't quite understand, but it seemed to work very well.

Her relationship with Andrew was still the same, he pretended she didn't exist and she tried not to get in his way. But the disregard was no longer directed at her, that was something she could feel. So it was a good thing. And as an irony of fate, her friendship with Neil became a type that seemed that came from childhood. None of the twins were happy with that initially, but now it was just what it was.

"Aaron is coming." Katelyn immediately looked back. And she started to close her notebook in the most suspicious way possible, even pretending she was being clumsy.

"Good morning," Aaron greeted them and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "What are you guys doing?"

"Eating." Neil was as direct as ever. And, making eye contact with Aaron, he closed his own notebook slowly. There wasn't much written, just a few pictures that Kevin had printed out and given him to cause some suspicion. Apparently this caught Aaron's attention.

"What's up with you guys and this rainbow fixation?"

"Almost nobody on the team is straight, what did you want?" He said it without expression, Katelyn was envious of so much self-control. "Anyway, I'm going to leave you guys alone, I have to go to my class."

And it was that simple. Aaron stared at Katelyn, with a look she couldn't immediately decipher.

"What happened dear?"

"You guys are starting to scare me."

🦊

Aaron was trying not to freak out. He was in the car with his brother, cousin and brothers-in-law. Neil was driving Andrew's car along a path he was unable to recognize. And that was taking all his sanity.

"Where are we going?" He asked, not taking the silence any longer.

"We are going north." That's what he got in response. Aaron wanted to slap Neil, but that would only cause more problems, so he held on. "You will know when you arrive."

And it wasn't long before the car was parked in front of a house. It was one of the simple ones, it didn't seem like a big deal, so Aaron couldn't imagine why they were there.

But then he heard a loud sound from inside. And the door was thrown open, Katelyn ran towards him and jumped into his arms, kissing his face again and again.

"Congratulations, my love!" She spoke animatedly. Aaron smiled at her when he saw his girlfriend so happy. But he barely had time to recover because he was being guided inside. "Congratulations too, Andrew. I wish you all the best. "She didn't gave time for that either, and Aaron smiled harder.

The group entered the house, the decor was simple and the opposite of what Aaron had imagined. His brother also looked at every detail, looking equally surprised. The other team members showed up too, shouting excitedly and congratulating the twins.

Wymack arrived with Abby a few minutes later and gave Andrew a firm handshake and an awkward hug for Aaron.

"Congratulations, boys." Abby spoke, a little emotional.

"Now let's celebrate." Nicky summoned everyone. Soon drinks were being served and food being passed on small plates. Aaron realized that there were no colored balloons. But he soon regretted thinking about it.

"Here is your gift." Nicky handed him a small package and walked away as soon as Aaron opened it. It was a rainbow print phone case, just like the one Aaron had looked at earlier. Nicky was no longer around to see Aaron smile.

He then looks out for his brother. Andrew was sitting in an old chair, with Neil and Kevin in each arm of the chair, each holding a package. Aaron saw his brother tear the presents open, Neil's one was a hardcover book, it looked like one of the police novels that Andrew usually read, Kevin's was a picture frame, but the distance prevented Aaron from seeing the photo. What he saw was his brother thanking each of his boyfriends with a quick kiss.

This time he did not look away, this time he did not allow himself to feel any discomfort at seeing his brother being who he was. He just felt proud, felt something similar to happiness when he saw his brother well and comfortable. Especially after everything he's been through.

"Enjoying the party?" Katelyn asked, approaching him and hugging him from behind.

"I thought Nicky would do something entirely different."

"Actually, Kevin was the one who organized everything. Nicky's version was just to trick you two."

"I'm sorry but what?" Aaron turned quickly to face his girlfriend. Who had a crazy smile on his face. "What did you agree on?"

"We made a diabolical plan to trick two Scorpios. But I'll tell you about that later. Come on, Nicky is going to be the DJ today and I want to dance with you." He didn't have much choice but to follow her to the center of the room. Turning his head only to see that Andrew was with Renee, who was handing him a new set of knives.


End file.
